headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Anguirus
Anguirus is a fictional kaiju, or, "giant monster", featured in the ''Godzilla'' film series produced by the Toho Company. He first appeared in the 1955 film Godzilla Raids Again, released in the United States as Gigantis the Fire Monster. He was originally played by actor Katsumi Tezuka, who also played Godzilla in his first appearance in Gojira in 1954. Actor Hiroshi Sekita portrayed Anguirus in Destroy All Monsters. He was played by Koetsu Omiya in Godzilla vs. Gigan and Godzilla vs. Megalon, and by Momoru Kusumi in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Overview Anguirus is the dopey little friend of Godzilla. He is a quadruped, which makes him shorter in height to other monsters like Godzilla or Rodan, which also adds to his "sidekick" status during monster battles. He has brownish/gray scaly skin with a spiky plate-metal covering over his back. He six horns upon his brow, and one atop his nasal cavity, which is ideal not only for burrowing, but also for attack. He has an enlarged spikey protrusion at the end of his tail. His biological origins can be traced back to an Ankylosaurus dinosaur. He is 100 meters in length and weighs 30,000 metric tons. Biography Shōwa period Anguirus was a breed of extinct quadruped dinosaur, possibly an Ankylosaur, which was millions of years old and survived into the modern era. It has been posited by scientist Kyohei Yamane that the atomic testing that first mutated and awakened the first Godzilla back in 1954, may have done the same to Anguirus. Anguirus first arose in the modern era on Iwato Island, which was part of a volcanic archipelago. Almost immediately the poor guy fell upon hard times as he had to fight off the advances of a second Godzilla monster (the first one was destroyed in 1954). During this initial battle, the two toppled off the cliff of a volcano into the ocean. Anguirus followed Godzilla's movements and swam after him to the city of Osaka where they resumed their battle anew. Destroying numerous buildings in the midst of battle, Godzilla finally got the upper hand (or claw) on Anguirus, biting him in the neck and then flipping him over onto his back. He then unleashed his atomic breath upon the creature, seemingly destroying him. Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955) A second creature, similar to the original Anguirus appeared many years later. This creature appeared to have been of a slightly higher intellect than his predecessor and was actually an ally of Godzilla. Both Anguirus and Godzilla perceived radio frequencies broadcast from alien action signal tapes, which outlined a planned invasion of Earth by aliens from Space Hunter Nebula N. Seeing that the aliens intended on using King Ghidorah and Gigan as their instruments of conquest, Godzilla communicated his concerns to Anguirus (via "Monster language") and sent him to Japan to investigate. As Anguirus appeared in Tokyo Bay, members of the Japan Self-Defense Forces misconstrued his intentions and opened fire on him, driving him back towards Monster Island. Anguirus regrouped with Godzilla and returned to Tokyo where they teamed up against Ghidorah and Gigan. Although Anguirus' contributions during this fight were minimal, he did succeed in helping Godzilla repel Ghidorah and Gigan. Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) In the intervening years since his battle against Ghidorah and Gigan, Anguirus spent his time on Monsterland, which was a special biological preserve designed to contain all of the world's known monsters. Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) A series of nuclear tests took place in a location not far from Monster Island. This caused earth tremors that created massive fissures across the island, causing great upheaval. Anguirus, and another monster known as Rodan toppled into one such fissure. Both later emerged unharmed however. Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) Anguirus emerged again a short time later. This time, he found himself battling up against Godzilla, much to the confusion of witnesses, who knew them to be allies. This Godzilla however, was not the true Godzilla, and was actually a disguised alien robot dubbed Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla was decidedly stronger than Anguirus and soundly defeated him in battle, breaking his jaw. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) In the late 1990s, an alien race called the Kilaaks used their advanced technology to take control of all of Earth's monsters, prompting them to escape from the security of Monster Island attack major cities. Although the Japanese military succeeded in breaking the monsters free from the Kilaak's control, the aliens still had one ace up their sleeve - King Ghidorah. Anguirus was one of a multitude of creatures that fought up against Ghidorah on behalf of Earth. The monsters proved victorious and Ghidorah was killed. After which, Anguirus returned peacefully to Monster Island. Destroy All Monsters (1968) Millennium period In the 21st century, Anguirus was but one of many monsters to arise and begin causing wanton havoc in major cities. While other kaiju attacked notable ports of call such as Tokyo, New York and Paris, Anguirus staged an assault against Shanghai, China. He then made his way to Mount Fuji in Japan where he assembled with other monsters on an assault against Godzilla, but was soundly defeated. Notes & Trivia * In the original Japanese film series, Anguirus was referred to as "Angirasu", or "Angira" for short. He was also identified as "Angilus". He was referred to as Anguirus in the American release of Godzilla Raids Again. Toho made this the monster's official name in the 1990s. * Actor Katsumi Tezuka also played Godzilla in Gojira, Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and King Kong vs. Godzilla. He also played the monster known as Baran in Daikaiju Baran in 1958. Other Toho monster films that Tezuka appeared in include Rodan in 1956, The Mysterians in 1957, Matango in 1963, Atragon in 1963, Mothra vs. Godzilla in 1964, and Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster in 1964. * Although Anguirus was originally introduced as a foil for Godzilla, he later became one of Godzilla's most loyal allies. * Like most Japanese monsters, Anguirus is susceptible to mental domination and can be controlled by conquering alien races such as the Kilaaks. * Despite being a quadruped, Anguirus can stand up on his hind legs. * Anguirus was originally intended to make a cameo appearance as a dead kaiju washed up on the shore in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., but the production crew feared fan outrage, so this was changed to Kamoebas, who nobody gives a crap about. * Anguirus can speak "monster", which is a common language amongst all kaiju despite the fact that each creature has distinct vocalizations. See also Appearances * Godzilla Raids Again * Destroy All Monsters * Godzilla vs. Gigan * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Godzilla: Final Wars * Godzilla: King of the Monsters References